pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - HA Necro Hex Pressure
Using Necromancer hexes to denial energy and cause degen, combined with 2 Eles dealing large AoE to provide great pressure. Team Composition * / Earth Shaker Warrior * / SH Ele 1 * / SH Ele 2 * / Spiteful Spirit Necro * / Depravity Necro * / Tainted Necro * / RC Monk * / HB Monk Earth Shaker Warrior Attributes and Skills prof=w/p Hammer=12+1+1 Str=12+1SHakerBlowBashStrikeFlailOf ConcenChargesig/build Equipment * Stonefist insignia and Survivor insignias. * Superior Vigor and Vitae runes. * Sundering/Vampiric/Zealous/Ebon Hammer of Fortitude with "Strength and Honor" inscription. * Furious Longbow of Fortitude Usage * Apply pressure on enemy monks with E-Shaker > Crushing Blow < Hammer Bash. * KD foes with Bull's Strike. * Flail as an IAS. * Enraging Charge as an IMS and quick adrenaline gain. * Resurrect when required. SH Ele 1 Attributes and Skills prof=E/Rt Fire=12+1+1 Energy=10+1 resto=8HeatHeatHeatInvocationGoLeattuneof WardingPact Signet/build Equipment * Full Survivor insignias. * Superior Vigor and Vitae runes. * +5 Spear of Fortitude with a selection of Shields. * 40/40 Wand/Offhand Fire set. * +5 Spear of Fortitude and a 20/20 Fire Magic Offhand. * +5 Spear of Fortitude and a +15/-1 Fire Magic offhand of Fortitude. Usage * Cause AoE dmg with Savannah Heat, Teinai's Heat and Searing Heat. * GoLE + Rodgort's for a cheap and powerful AoE skill. * Snare using Ward Against Foes. * Maintain Fire Attunement for energy. * Resurrect when required. SH Ele 2 Attributes and Skills prof=E/P Fire=12+1+1 Energy=9+1 Command=9HeatHeatHeatInvocationGoLEHaste"attuneSignet/build Equipment * Full Survivor insignias. * Superior Vigor and Vitae runes. * +5 Spear of Fortitude with a selection of Shields. * 40/40 Wand/Offhand Fire set. * +5 Spear of Fortitude and a 20/20 Fire Magic Offhand. * +5 Spear of Fortitude and a +15/-1 Fire Magic offhand of Fortitude. Usage * Cause AoE dmg with Savannah Heat, Teinai's Heat and Searing Heat. * GoLE + Rodgort's for a cheap and powerful AoE skill. * "Make Haste" on relics runners or monks for unremovable IMS. * Maintain Fire Attunement for energy. * Resurrect when required. Spiteful Necro Attributes and Skills prof=N/E Curses=12+1+1 SOul=12+1SPiritMalaisePArasiteDefensesFeastEnchantmentGoLEsignet/build Equipment * Full Survivor insignias. * Superior Vigor and Attunement runes. * +5 Spear of Fortitude with a selection of Shields. * 40/40 Wand/Offhand Curses set. * +5 Spear of Fortitude and a 20/20 Curses Offhand. * +5 Spear of Fortitude and a +15/-1 Curse offhand of Fortitude. Usage * Spiteful Spirit as pressure on enemy monks. * Malaise for energy pressure and a cover hex. * Reckless Haste and Insidious Parasite as melee hate. * Defile Defenses as pressure on monks. * Grasping Earth as a snare. * GoLE as energy management. * Strip the monks Channeling. * Resurrect when required. Depravity Necro Attributes and Skills prof=N/E Curses=12+1+1 Soul=10+1 death=8+1DepravityMalaiseEnchantmentSufferingFaintheartednessof Sufferingof Lesser EnergySignet/build Equipment * Full Survivor Insignias. * Superior Vigor and Vitae runes. * +5 Spear of Fortitude with a selection of Shields. * 40/40 Wand/Offhand Curses set. * +5 Spear of Fortitude and a 20/20 Curses Offhand. * +5 Spear of Fortitude and a +15/-1 Curse offhand of Fortitude. Usage * Depravity on enemy monks for energy denial. * Malaise as further energy denial and as a cover hex. * Strip the monks Channeling. * Suffering as an AoE hex for minor degen. * Faintheartedness for melee hate. * Well of Suffering as corpse control. * GoLE for energy management. * Resurrect when required. Tainted Necro Attributes and Skills prof=necro/eleme deathm=12+1+1 earthm=10 soulre=8+1fleshfleshBileof the profanegoleEarthagainst foessignet/build Equipment * Four Survivor Insignias. * One Blodstained Insignia. * Superior Vigor and Vitae runes. * +5 Spear of Fortitude with a selection of Shields. * 40/40 Wand/Offhand Death Magic set. * +5 Spear of Fortitude and a 20/20 Death Magic Offhand. * +5 Spear of Fortitude and a +15/-1 Death Magic offhand of Fortitude. Usage * Taint all allies just before the start. * Rotting Flesh on foes to spread disease if no melee in team (ie.Necro spikes) * Foul Feast to draw off allies (mainly RC) * Well of Profane to remove enchants. * GoLE for energy management. * Grasping Earth and Ward against Foes as a snare. * Resurrect when required. RC Monk Attributes and Skills prof=monk/mesme protec=12+1+1 divine=11+1 insp=6of fortunebondconditionguardianof absorptionveilof stabilitychanneling/build Equipment * Full Survivor Insignias. * Superior Vigor and Vitae/Attunement runes. * Spear of Fortitude with a selection of Shields of Fortitude. * Adept Healing Staff of Fortitude with "Aptitude not Attitude" inscription. * Spear of Fortitude with "I Have the Power" inscription and a 20/20 Healing offhand. * Spear of Fortitude with "I Have the Power" inscription and a +15/-1 Healing offhand of Fortitude. Usage * Maintain Channeling as much as possible. * RoF as a cheap and effective heal. * Spirit bond on spike targets. * RC to remove conditions from allies. * Guardian as a cheap block. * SoA as an effective and cheap prot. * Holy veil as a hex removal. * Aura of Stability on allies being trained by KD frontliners/casters. HB Monk Attributes and Skills prof=monk/mes healing=12+1+1 divin=11+1 insp=6healthspiritkisspartyVeilMindboonchanneling/build Equipment * Full Survivor Insignias. * Superior Vigor and Vitae/Attunement runes. * Spear of Fortitude with a selection of Shields of Fortitude. * Hale Healing Staff of Enchanting with "Aptitude not Attitude" inscription. * Spear of Fortitude with a 20/20 Healing offhand. * 30/-2 Healing wand/offhand set. Usage * Maintain Healer's Boon at ALL times. * Patient Spirit and Dwayna's Kiss are your primary healing skills. * Use Infuse Health to catch spikes or heal very low targets. * Use Heal Party for a powerful party-wide heal. This must be used sparingly though, for its high energy cost will quickly drain your energy pool. * Use Healing Seed for multiple healing on allies. * Use Spotless Mind to remove hexes from party members. * Use Channeling to gain energy, do this by "channel tanking" (Standing in the middle of enemies). See Also * Build:Team - HA 2 Monk Backline * Build:E/any SH Elementalist * Build:N/E Soul Bind Necromancer * Build:N/E Depravity Necro * Build:N/E Tainted Warder * Build:W/any Earth Shaker Warrior